Love, Lust, and Everything In Between
by Whitesplash
Summary: A collection of various stories about mating, whether it is out of love, out of lust, or out of any other emotions. LEMONS.
1. Table of Contents

**WARNING: This story contains lemons in every chapter. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors**_**. All characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

Hello, and welcome to _Love, Lust, and Everything In Between_.

This is a collection of one-shots about _Warriors_ couples, canon or not, caught up in moments of carnal desire. Whether these cats are passionately making love, or simply humping each other to satisfy intense lust, or mating for any number of other reasons, their stories will be here.

Table of Contents:

1. Leopardstar x Tigerstar  
2. Silverstream x Graystripe  
3. Leafpool x Crowfeather  
4. Bluefur x Oakheart  
5. Daisy x Spiderleg  
6. Dappletail x Stormtail  
7. Ravenpaw x Barley  
8. Spottedleaf x Firestar  
9. Leafpool x Mothwing  
10. Mistyfoot x Jaggedtooth  
11. Sorreltail x Brackenfur  
12. Cinderpelt x Fireheart  
13. Hollyleaf x Willowshine  
14. Nightcloud x Crowfeather  
15. Mistyfoot x Fireheart

This will be subject to change. New pairings will be added as the stories go on, and I am open to any suggestions you have (within reason).

Now, it's time for mating season…


	2. Leopardstar x Tigerstar

The golden tabby she-cat walked slowly through the reeds, looking up at the sky. Sunhigh: time for her meeting. Tense with anticipation, she continued on to the arranged location.

She broke through into the clearing and was immediately faced with the muscular, dark brown tom she was looking for.

"Hello," he purred as he walked towards her. Without any hesitation, the two touched noses. He sniffed at her face, and could already tell that she was in heat from her scent.

He began licking her, hearing her soft moans as he drew his rough tongue up and down her face.

Suddenly, she broke away from him. He turned around and saw her repositioning herself into a crouching position. Her haunches were pointed up, giving him a perfect view of her tight core.

He slowly walked over to her, overwhelmed by her heat scent. He went up to her hindquarters, feeling the heat emanating from her core, and sniffing the sensitive pink flesh in appreciation, salivating and the sight before him. The she-cat let out a soft moan at the feeling of his whiskers tickling her inner thighs.

The tom suddenly started licking at her hind legs, drawing his tongue up and down the back of her leg, each stroke coming closer and closer to her aching core.

The she-cat squirmed on the ground, pushing her rump further into the air as she felt the tom caressing her hindquarters; feeling desperate to feel his rough tongue on her centre.

She then gasped as she felt his tongue graze the edge of her core. And then again. And again and again. Suddenly, he was drawing his tongue rapidly over her, licking fervently around her tight hole.

Maddened by the delicious heat scent coming from her hot core, the tom continued. He quickly flicked his tongue inside of her hole, striking a spot that caused her to cry out in desire, barely able to stand.

Suddenly, he removed his tongue from her body. She looked back at him, lust in her eyes. With the same look in his eyes, he suddenly climbed on top of her, locking their flanks together. He heard her whimper: "Take me, please,"

Obeying her command, he roughly grasped her scruff and thrust himself into her tight folds. She cried out as he pulled at her scruff, trying to get himself deeper and deeper into her.

He slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, getting himself into a rhythm. He could hear the she-cat gasping below him, revelling at the feeling of him being inside her.

She then started to buck her hips back towards him, making him go deeper into her with each thrust. As he kept going deeper, her moans kept getting loader until they became shrieks, each thrust filling her with ecstasy. As he felt her muscles tighten around him, he let out a loud groan through his mouthful of her fur.

He began to pump into her with renewed intensity, tempo increasing more and more as their bodies roughly jerked back and forth. The she-cat moaned every time she felt the tom's member strike deep within her, and the tom could barely stop himself from groaning at the feeling of her moist folds tightening around him.

Suddenly, the crescendo of pleasure broke. Both their bodies tensed as a torrent of the tom's juices flowed deep into the she-cat's body. As whiteness gushed out of her, she lifted her head to the sky and cried out in pure pleasure. "Oh, TIGERSTAR!" she screamed to the heavens.

The she-cat kept her back arched in a scream as she rode it out, until finally their tense bodies went limp and they fell on each other.

The two cats curled up together. Except for their panting, everything was quiet, until the she-cat suddenly broke the silence.

"That was amazing…" she sighed.

"Even better than yesterday, my dear Leopardstar," Tigerstar chuckled lightly, still regaining his breath.

As Leopardstar licked his face, he quickly added, "I have something I want to ask you,"

"What is it, love?" Leopardstar asked, not stopping her licking.

"Will you… will you be my queen?" Tigerstar asked.

Leopardstar stopped licking. "W-what do you mean," she asked, worriedly.

"I mean you be the queen, I be the king," Tigerstar meowed, "and we rule together,"

"W-what are you talking about, Tigerstar?" She asked, half gasping in shock.

Gazing deep into her eyes, he replied "Leopardstar, we are leaders of rival Clans. Under the warrior code, we could never do this together, but if we join out Clans together…"

"Join out Clans together?" Leopardstar cut in, "but that's…"

"Let me finish," Tigerstar replied sternly, "Together our Clans could be great! Haven't you ever thought that the Clans could survive better if they worked together and shared prey?"

Leopardstar looked hesitant, but Tigerstar continued, "I have made ShadowClan strong again, and I can protect RiverClan from anything. But this isn't about out Clans, Leopardstar, it's about… us."

Leopardstar looked back at him with wide eyes as he continued, "I can't stand having to sneak around just to see you. Please, let me merge RiverClan into ShadowClan. Let me make you my queen. Then we can make sweet, sweet love without any worries about the warrior code." He purred, licking her face.

Leopardstar hesitated for a moment, but she was too caught up in Tigerstar's scent, paralysed by the feeling of his fur pressed against hers. She then gave her answer: "Yes, Tigerstar."

The large tom purred. "Thank you, my queen. I will send a patrol to RiverClan tomorrow to sort out the details. Please see to it that they are welcomed."

"I will, my king." Leopardstar purred.

Touching noses with Leopardstar, he got up and began padding towards ShadowClan territory. As he looked back at the RiverClan leader washing the area between her legs, he could barely keep himself from laughing. _Mouse-brained shrew!_

All had gone according to plan. He didn't care about Leopardstar at all, but from her behaviour at Gatherings, he could tell that she had feelings for him. All he had to do was arrange to meet with her; pretend to love her; mate with her a few times, then she would be his to manipulate.

Not that it pained him to mate with her. Although Sasha was still his she-cat of choice, his mating sessions with Leopardstar were easily the high point of his day. But because of lust, not love.

It was all to grease the wheels. All a part of his plan to rule all the cats in the forest, and it was working better than he thought. Not only had she given him her body, offering to pleasure him whenever he wanted, but she had given him command of all the cats in RiverClan.

He couldn't wait to get back to camp to spread the good news.


	3. Silverstream x Graystripe

Graystripe hurried towards, the river, barely able to stop himself from tripping over his own paws. Nothing mattered to him more than where he was going.

Picking up the pace, he finally broke through the undergrowth out on to the shore of the river. Waiting for him was a beautiful, slender she-cat he was looking for, her silver tabby fur still wet from her crossing of the river.

Graystripe lit up at the site of her, his tail held high and a spring in his step as he paced towards her.

"You're late," Silverstream purred teasingly as she walked up to Graystripe and the two touched noses.

"Sorry," Graystripe responded, "Its not exactly easy sneaking out of camp when you don't have your leader wrapped around your paw,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silverstream meowed, jokingly trying to sound offended.

"Well, Crookedstar's your father," Graystripe meowed, beginning to rub his muzzle against hers, "and you really seem like the kind of daughter fathers love to spoil,"

Silverstream let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, "Well, you seem like the kind of father that would spoil any daughter of his,"

Graystripe pushed himself closer to her, "You got me there," he purred.

The two cats continued affectionately nuzzling each other. Graystripe's tongue slid out of his mouth and he slowly ran it along Silverstream's jaw, causing her to moan as it caressed her muzzle. Silverstream began stepping forward, brushing her pelt against her love's, until she pressed her nose deep into the fur in his side, drinking in his scent.

Graystripe began licking at the wet fur on the back of her neck, enjoying her sweet scent.

"You know," he whispered, as his hot tongue danced around her wet shoulders, "I've always found wet fur to be kind of a turn on,"

"You're just saying that," Silverstream mewed, pressing her muzzle deeper into his long fur.

"Well, yes and no," Graystripe responded as he moved his tongue further down her back, "I hate getting wet myself, but I love the smell of your fur when it's damp,"

As continued to softly groom Silverstream's body, Graystripe heard her moan "Oh, Graystripe!"

In that moment he began to notice a scent masked by that of her fur; an overpowering musk from her hind legs.

Silverstream broke away and shifted herself around so that she was licking his ear. "Graystripe," she whispered into his ear, "We've got quiet a bit of time until the next patrol comes by. What do you want to do until then?"

Her long silver tail had snaked its way between Graystripe's hind legs as she asked this question. Graystripe tried to hold back a moan of pleasure as she slowly ran her tail along his inner thigh, and managed to meow, "I think you have a good idea of what I want to do,"

He heard Silverstream shift around again, and as turned his head, he saw Silverstream's hindquarters right near his face. Her tail has held straight up, and right between her legs he could see her tight core, heat emanating from the exposed pink flesh.

Graystripe could barely contain himself at the sight of her opening, feeling his hunger grow as he could feel its heat radiating against his face. He suddenly nipped her core, causing a squeak of surprise from Silverstream, who immediately scooted away.

"Not yet, Mr. Big Warrior," she meowed teasingly, "You have to catch this prey first,"

She continued to slowly walk away, teasingly swaying her hips with her core still in full view. Graystripe never let his eyes leave the tight hole between her legs as he slowly stalked her.

Finally unable to contain himself, Graystripe pounced on her, rolling around in a mock fight until they were lying belly to belly. As he lay on top of her, Graystripe began licking Silverstream, both cats purring in delight. Silverstream began to use her tail to tickle between Graystripe's legs again, eliciting a moan from the tom as he continued to draw his tongue further and further down her belly.

Graystripe massaged her exposed belly fur, continuing to get lower and lower until he could feel the heat from her core on his face. As he reached her opening, he started to lick in circles around it, drinking in her heat scent as she began moaning ecstatically.

"Keep going, Graystripe," she gasped as he moved his tongue right across her sensitive spot. Silverstream could barely stop herself from crying out as her love's tongue gently caressed the most private part of her.

Graystripe began licking faster, suddenly pushing his tongue into her. Wonderful sensations coursed through Silverstream's body as she felt her beloved Graystripe's hot breath caressing her insides as his hot tongue danced through her moist folds.

Gasping in pleasure, Silverstream managed to flick her tail at Graystripe. Reacting to the signal, Graystripe let her up and watched with anticipation as his beloved turned herself over, crouched over with her core on display, just like before.

Without a moment's hesitation, he mounted her, pushing their flanks together and feeling her heat. He quickly grabbed her scruff in his teeth and squeezed her tight.

He began to slowly push himself into her, hearing her whimper as he slid deeper and deeper into her tight folds.

Suddenly, he drew out and thrust back into her. He repeated this, slowly pumping his hips and getting into a rhythm. She began to cry out every time he pushed into her, sparks of pleasure coursing though her body. The moans came more and more as Graystripe started thrusting faster and faster.

She began thrust back, pushing him even deeper into her as her muscles began to grip him even tighter.

Graystripe began thrusting even faster, their bodies smacking together as he drove himself deeper and deeper, and she moaned louder and louder.

As their pleasure kept reaching new heights, Graystripe began to feel something pulsing inside his body. Unable to hold it much longer, Graystripe let go of Silverstream's scruff, screaming in pleasure as he released a rush of fluids into her.

Silverstream joined in the cry as she released too, screaming her joy and ecstasy to the heavens.

Both their bodies tensed at the torrents of pleasure racing through them as their legs gave out, both lovers collapsing on to the ground beneath them.

Graystripe stayed curled around Silverstream, holding her tight as she trembled. Once they both came back down to Earth the two cats rolled over so they were laying side to side, their bodies pushed close together.

They lay in their tender embrace, softly licking each other's faces. Graystripe then broke the silence.

"How much longer until that patrol comes by?" he asked.

"We've still got a little time left," Silverstream mewed back.

"Good," he whispered, softly licking his love on the nose as he hugged her tighter.


	4. Leafpool x Crowfeather

Two dark figures broke out over the horizon: Cats.

One was a dark grey tom and the other a brown tabby she-cat with a bright white chest. As the pair trekked over the hills, the tabby she-cat began to lag behind.

"Crowfeather, I'm starting to get tired," she meowed in a soft voice, pressing her nose into the tom's shoulder.

Crowfeather looked back at the she-cat, love in his blue eyes as he rested his head on hers.

"We can stop now for the night if you want," he whispered, pressing his nose deep into the fur on her head.

"Thank you," she gasped, slowly crouching down to ground. Crowfeather followed her to the ground, the two cats curling up together as he started licking the top of her head.

"Leafpool," he whispered softly into her ear, "Today is the first day of our new life together. A life of freedom,"

"Yes…" Leafpool purred at his reassuring words. They had finally run away from the Clans; from everything that was keeping them apart. She could now indulge in all of the desires and urges that she had been feeling lately. She wanted Crowfeather, and now she could have him.

Apparently Crowfeather had the same idea, as her started nibbling on her ear, causing Leafpool to moan softly. He slowly began to lick down her neck, nipping at her scruff as if he was ready to grasp it at any moment.

Suddenly, an image of Cinderpelt flashed through Leafpool's mind. Feeling disgusted with what she was doing, she let out a sudden squeak of discomfort and shifted herself away from Crowfeather.

"Leafpool…" He meowed, shocked, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this was making you uncomfortable. If you don't want to do this, I…"

"No, Crowfeather…" Leafpool mewed softly, "I-I want to do this, but…" she trailed off, the image of Cinderpelt still burned into her mind.

She still couldn't shake off her life as a medicine cat. She could still feel Cinderpelt's disappointment at her letting a tom touch her.

The she-cat who had fallen in love wanted Crowfeather, but the medicine cat inside her couldn't help but feel disgusted at what she was about to do. Suddenly, Crowfeather's words rang in her ears again.

_Today is the first day of our new life together_. New life. The old life had been left behind. All of these inhibitions had stayed with the Clans; this new Leafpool was free to live however she wanted. The new Leafpool belonged to Crowfeather, and Crowfeather belonged to the new Leafpool.

Suddenly feeling much more sure of herself, Leafpool turned back to face Crowfeather. She saw the concern glowing in his bright blue eyes, and couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

She stepped forward and pressed her nose to his, closing her eyes in bliss. Crowfeather was a bit shocked at first, but soon pressed back.

He started licking her face, and began working his way across her muzzle, starting to nibble at her neck again.

This time, Leafpool responded with a moan and slowly slid down into a crouching position. As Crowfeather wound around her, she put her tail up, spreading her legs to give Crowfeather a good view of her core.

Crowfeather's eyes widened at the sight. Staring at her tight pink hole, he began to tremble with anticipation as he moved his face up to her hindquarters.

He began sniffing at her core, bringing his nose closer to the hot pink flesh. Leafpool couldn't help but groan as Crowfeather's nose brushed softly against her.

In the Clans, other cats weren't even allowed to see this part of her, never mind caress it as Crowfeather was. Yet as Crowfeather began to push his nose into her secret forbidden area, Leafpool couldn't help but let out a moan of pure ecstasy.

Crowfeather continued nuzzling against Leafpool, rubbing harder as she began to cry out. He suddenly took out his tongue and began to slowly draw it along her core, rhythmically licking at her soft spot.

He began moving his tongue in circles around the tight hole, leaving Leafpool gasping for more as he flicked his tongue across her opening every few strokes.

Leafpool cried out in ecstasy as Crowfeather suddenly pushed his tongue inside of her. She could barely breathe, panting as his tongue moved around inside of her, striking just the right spot.

Leafpool felt as if he legs would give way any minute, until Crowfeather finally pulled himself away from her. He then climbed on top of her and whispered into her ear "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Leafpool answered, still regaining her breath, "Crowfeather, I love you, and I want to be with you. Please, make me yours,"

Not having to ask twice, Crowfeather grabbed her scruff, pressing his hardness against her soft flesh. In one swift movement, he thrust himself into her.

In that moment, Leafpool's sacred vow as a medicine cat had been broken, yet as Crowfeather struck deep inside of her, she could not help but yowl to the heavens, her sins erased from her mind in that glorious moment.

Crowfeather squeezed her hips between his, trying to push himself as deep as he could before drawing out. He thrust right back in, eliciting another scream from Leafpool.

He started to jerk his hips back and forth, sending wild ecstasy coursing through Leafpool's body as he rushed through her folds.

She began to buck her hips backwards, driving him deeper, and screaming each time he struck just the right spot.

Crowfeather could barely contain himself as he felt Leafpool's muscles tighten around him. His grunts became more and more frantic as his thrusts became more and more frequent.

Both cats could feel tension building within them, and when they finally couldn't hold it anymore, they both released, an explosion of juices erupting from both of them.

They screamed to the heavens as they released, all of their love coming into the world as unimaginable sensations of ecstasy that rapt their bodies.

They rode out the explosion of pleasure as Crowfeather pumped his seed deep into Leafpool's body, until the ecstasy finally came to an end, their tense bodies collapsing as their muscles give in.

The two cats lay on the ground, short for breath, and still reliving their glorious union. They suddenly shifted, gazing into each other's eyes. Lost in each other gaze, the two stayed like that as their heads cleared.

Crowfeather eventually turned his head towards the horizon. "It's almost dawn," he mewed, "Should we head out again?"

"No," Leafpool whispered, pressing her head deeper into his shoulder fur, "Just a bit longer…"

"Okay," Crowfeather mewed, licking her affectionately.

As the two lay together, washing each other, Leafpool looked up to the stars, no longer seeing the accusing stares of her warrior ancestors, and finally thought to herself: _So this is my new life?_

_Good,_ she thought with a smile.


	5. Bluefur x Oakheart

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Just a few things to say.**

**First of all: Whew, what was I thinking planning three major romantic pairings in a row?**

**Don't get me wrong: I love 'em, and find them incredibly touching, but they are fundamentally very similar. It's hard to avoid writer's block when you have to write three consecutive stories that are essentially based on "X is the love of Y's life, and vice versa. They have a romantic evening."**

**Well, now it's on to some of the more irregular pairings, where I get to challenge myself more creatively. This should be fun!**

**And, I've also added five more chapters to the table of contents, so check it out!**

**Now without further ado, Bluefur x Oakheart:**

* * *

Everything was quiet at Fourtrees.

Bluefur stared up at the Highrock, thinking about what the Clan leaders would think if they saw her here. Here with a tom from another Clan. Here with her pelt brushed against that of Oakheart of RiverClan.

Suddenly, two figures appeared on the rock and gazed down at her.

_Moonflower and Snowfur!_

Bluefur felt every hair on her pelt rise. Oakheart stirred beside her. "What is it?"

Bluefur simply continued staring at her mother and sister. She saw the immense sadness in their expressions as they sat watching her, not moving or speaking.

_I know why you're here,_ she thought. They came to remind her of where her true loyalties lay. If she wanted to fulfill the mysterious prophecy that Goosefeather had given her all those moons ago, she needed to be as strong as fire—and loyal only to her Clanmates.

"What are you staring at?" Oakheart pressed. Bluefur blinked, the starry shapes on the Great Rock vanishing from her sight. She knew the importance of her Clan loyalty, but every part of her body wanted to stay here with Oakheart.

"Nothing." She turned to Oakheart. "Let's stay the night here."

_Just one night!_ She begged her mother and sister. _I promise after this I'll devote the rest of my life to my Clan._ She glanced back up at the Highrock, seeing nothing but the moon shining in the clear bright sky.

"Let's build a nest," Oakheart suggested. Bluefur nodded nervously. She knew exactly what the nest was for. Her heart kept beating faster and faster as she kept repeated to herself _One night. Just fone night…_

The two cats scraped up a heap of leaves beneath the root of an oak tree, their pelts lovingly brushed together as they completed their task.

Without breaking their delicate contact, the two cats lay down together in their makeshift nest. With her nose pressed deep into Oakheart's fur, Bluefur continued thinking to herself.

_This is my reward. For everything I have done for my Clan. For everything I am destined to do for my Clan._ She kept her muzzle pressed into Oakheart's fur as she made one final plea to StarClan.

_Please. Let me have my reward._

Oakheart began softly licking at her fur, coming up to her ear. "You know," he whispered softly, "I'm actually not that tired."

Bluefur tensed up as she felt Oakheart curling himself tighter around her, climbing over her back and pressing his nose deep into the fur on her head. He straddled her rump with his hind legs, causing Bluefur's heart to beat even faster as he squeezed her hindquarters. She felt his tail stroking the back of her hind legs, trying to work its way between them.

"What's wrong?" He purred teasingly when Bluefur didn't respond, "Are you going to call me fish-face again?"

"Actually," Bluefur whispered playfully, "You're face isn't the part of your body that interests me right now." Oakheart got the message.

Bluefur began using her tail to slowly stroke his inner thigh, moving slowly up towards Oakheart's casing. The tom moaned as her soft tail began dancing around between his legs, slowly teasing the soft pink flesh out of its sheath.

She wrapped her tail around Oakheart's member, caressing the exposed pink flesh, eliciting more soft moans from the tom as he started trembling in anticipation.

Feeling sure of herself, Bluestar spread her hind legs, exposing her core to Oakheart. She was ready for her one night of pleasure.

She continued to tease Oakheart with her tail, wrapping her tail tighter around him and pulling him closer to her. Oakheart began to roll his hips towards her slowly as he began to feel her heat on him.

She could feel Oakheart's member pressing against her hot core, their bodies locking together as Oakheart grasped her scruff with his teeth.

"Take me Oakheart," she sighed, trembling as she felt him against her sensitive area. Without any hesitation, Oakheart gripped her tight and pushed himself into her.

Bluefur threw her head back in a triumphant yowl as Oakheart thrust deep into her, frantically trying to push himself even deeper into her folds.

He started to strike out at just the right spot, causing Bluefur's moans to become a loud yowl as Oakheart began moving his hips faster and faster.

He drew himself all the way out of her and thrust deep inside again, moving himself in and out of Bluefur's body in a rapid flurry of ecstasy.

Bluefur's walls started closing around Oakheart's member, her body desperately wanting him to stay inside her. Oakheart began to moan loudly through the mouthful of his love's fur as his thrusts became harder and faster. He wanted to get deeper into Bluefur's tightening centre. Bluefur began bucking her hips back towards him to, pushing him deeper into her than she could imagine, as she kept screaming and pleasurable sensations seized hold of her body.

Both cats could hardly comprehend the blossoming pleasure that spread through them as their bodies jerked back and forth faster and faster, a strange feeling building up with each thrust.

Bluefur could barely breathe, all of her breath going into her cries of ecstasy and all of her strength going into pushing Oakheart deeper into her hot, wet core. She could feel their pleasure growing, the pulsing rays of energy becoming harder to bear until…

Unable to hold any longer, Oakheart slammed into Bluefur one last time and released, a burst of his juices pumping deep into her. Bluefur hit her climax, too, feeling all of her ecstasy bursting out of her own fluids gushed out of her core.

The two felt endless pleasure coursing through their tense bodies as all their love gushed out from them, arching their backs in a loud yowl of pleasure.

But finally, they fell back down to earth, as Bluefur's legs collapsed beneath her, and Oakheart fell off of her back.

The two lay there panting, their bodies still tingling. "That was amazing…" Oakheart managed to gasp.

"Yes," Bluefur sighed sadly, lying on her back as she stared at the stars. "Yes it was," She looked away from Oakheart, reflecting on his words, and her promise.

_Just one night… _Oakheart was right; their union was amazing. It was everything she wanted and more, but now that she knew what she would have to give up to fulfill her destiny, it made walking away that much harder.

She cringed as she felt Oakheart beginning to lick her neck. She had shared a wonderful experience with this tom, but she had promised her ancestors that she would leave him the very next morning. As Oakheart wrapped his front paws around her and continued his comforting licks down her stomach, Bluefur couldn't help but feel disgust at herself.

Oakheart eventually worked his way down to her hind legs, started to clean to clean off her matted, wet thighs, occasionally flicking his tongue towards her core, obviously in the mood again. But Bluefur didn't react to his tongue teasingly grazing her wet core. All she could think of was what she was giving up for the sake of her Clan.

Tomorrow morning, two hearts would break.


	6. Daisy x Spiderleg

Spiderleg woke with a start.

He had had the dream again. The dream about the mystery she-cat. The beautiful cat that wound her slender body around his. The cat that he mounted and passionately mated with almost nightly in his dreams.

Spiderleg was a mateless young tom, and it was starting to get to him. Lately he had been more and more overcome by his pent up urges.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered as he looked out jealously at Brackenfur and Sorreltail sharing tongues just below the Highledge. He had never been uncomfortable seeing happy couples, but ever since his dreams started he couldn't help but think of what they got up to behind the scenes. Even his own parents – they had more kits than any other cats in the Clan, and he had a good idea why.

He got up with a stretch and let out a sigh. Walking out of the warrior's den he still couldn't shake off his animal urges. He had decided to catch a small nap after being on the dawn patrol, but judging from the sun's position in the sky, it seemed that he was asleep for longer than he thought.

As Spiderleg headed towards the fresh kill pile, he caught himself staring intently at Squirrelflight's hindquarters as she passed by and quickly averted his gaze,

_If Brambleclaw had seen that, I would have been shredded by now!_

He began to bite intently into a plump squirrel, ignoring all of the other cats around him, still unable to get his dreams of mating with that beautiful she-cat off his mind.

_Stop being mouse-brained!_ He told himself. _Your first duty is to serve your Clan, not to be controlled by your physical impulses._

His train of thought was suddenly derailed as he saw Sorreltail get up with a large stretch. _I can almost see her..._ He quickly looked away, scolding himself.

_And besides, how can I fulfill my fantasies? _Spiderleg pondered again. _Most of the she-cats my age have mates already. Whitewing is pretty much my only option and she's my brother's best friend for StarClan's sake!_ He thought, glad to feel in control.

Suddenly, a distinct scent hit the roof of Spiderleg's mouth. He turned to look for its source, and saw Daisy grabbing herself a shrew from the fresh kill pile, the strong musk emanating from between her legs. She was in heat!

Other toms around camp didn't show any signs of desire, save the occasional uncomfortable twitch, but Spiderleg couldn't help but stare as she walked back to the nursery. She had one of the strongest heat scents he had ever smelt, and it was more appealing than anything to Spiderleg's pent up lust.

But suddenly Spiderleg came to his senses again, trying to trying to get himself back under control. _Daisy isn't even a warrior!_ He growled inwardly, arguing with himself. But another voice in the back of his head answered. _But she's a she-cat in all the ways that matter._

Spiderleg stared at Daisy as she sat down in the nursery, his mind overcome with lust again. He pictured himself mating with the beautiful she-cat again, but this time with each thrust, she gradually turned into Daisy. He kept going, his mind swimming with images of him and Daisy. He had made up his mind.

He slowly got up and began walking towards the nursery, stepping awkwardly to hide the pink flesh poking out from between his hind legs.

As he came to the entrance of the nursery, he was greeted happily by his mother.

"Hey, Spiderleg," Ferncloud mewed, "What brings you here?"

"O-Oh, nothing," Spiderleg stammered trying to come up with an excuse, "I don't have any patrols to do, so Firestar said I should go on a walk with Daisy to keep us both active."

"Oh, Okay," Ferncloud replied. She believed him, but now there was no turning back for Spiderleg. He watched Daisy as she slowly got up, his body trembling as he thought of what he was going to do to her. All those dreams were going to become a reality.

"Okay, let's go," Spiderleg murmured, trying to bite back a cloud moan as Daisy's pelt brushed against his.

Daisy didn't say a word as they walked out in the forest, Spiderleg letting her take the lead so he could steal glances at her rump, hips swaying with each step.

They continued on in silence for what seemed like eternity, Spiderleg desperately wanting to make his move. Once he believed they were a safe distance away from camp, Spiderleg began closing the distance between himself and Daisy's hindquarters, drinking in her heat scent.

His mouth began watering as he got closer and closer. He started sniffing at her, and much to his surprise, Daisy stopped in her tracks.

Spiderleg brought his nose closer to her, starting to feel the heat emanating from her core. Coming closer to the sensitive pink flesh Spiderleg flicked out his tongue, slowly drawing it over the tight hole, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Daisy.

He licked again, his rough tongue scrapping against Daisy's sensitive core as she pushed her rump in the air asking for more.

Spiderleg's licks began to get more frequent, licking harder as his tongue began drawing tight circles around her dampening hole and Daisy's moans became louder and louder. Suddenly, she broke away from Spiderleg's hot tongue with a loud groan.

The she-cat plopped to the ground. Her heat scent was stronger than ever as she flopped around seductively with her hind legs spread wide.

"I was waiting for you to bite," she purred seductively. "What took you so long?"

Spiderleg smiled, staring at her core. "Oh, so you were looking for some fun, too?" Spiderleg mewed cheekily.

"Ooooh, yes…" Daisy sighed in pleasure. "I can see you've got the urges. C'mon Spiderleg," she mewed as she stood up again, pushing her rump up in the air as a silent plea for him to mount her.

Spiderleg didn't need to be asked twice. He climbed onto her hot body, positioning himself over her entrance as he reached over and grabbed her scruff in his jaws.

Spiderleg gripped her tightly, and not wanting to wait any longer, he thrust himself into her.

Daisy screamed at the pleasure that spread through her body as Spiderleg struck deep into her, the same feelings spreading through the tom.

He moaned at the feeling of her tight, moist walls around his member and quickly drew himself out. Wanting more, he pushed himself back in with magnified intensity.

Daisy moaned each time he pushed into her, crying out in ecstasy when he eventually hit just the right spot.

Eventually Spiderleg worked himself into a rhythm, viciously pumping himself deep into Daisy's core. The she-cat wanted him deeper, too, bucking her hips towards him. Their movements became coordinated, Daisy pushing her rump backwards in time with each frenzied thrust from Spiderleg.

As his pleasure blossomed, Spiderleg's lust kept becoming more and more intense, his thrusts becoming harder and faster until he was viciously pounding into her, grunting frantically as he exerted himself.

Spiderleg didn't stop as he kept getting harder and Daisy kept getting tighter, time losing all meaning as he continued pumping with all of his strength.

He suddenly slammed against one last time as his pleasure reached unimaginable heights, an explosion of hot juices bursting out of him. The warmth of Spiderleg's juices pushed Daisy over the edge, making her release her own juices.

Both cats yowled loudly, riding it out until their tense bodies finally collapsed, Spiderleg falling off of Daisy.

Daisy started rolling around on the ground again, moaning as she reveled in the unity they had just shared. Panting, Spiderleg lifted himself up and started washing between his legs.

When he looked up from his work, Spiderleg noticed that Daisy had assumed the position again, her wet core thrust towards the sky. He got up with a growl. His hunger wasn't satisfied yet.

* * *

Spiderleg woke with a start.

He had another one of his dreams again. This time, instead of the mystery she-cat, he was mating with Daisy.

This dream was much longer than the others, and it seemed as if they would go on forever.

His experiences were always very pleasurable in his dream, but whenever he woke up, he just felt shameful.

And this time, he was mating with Daisy. _Daisy!_ He was a pure-blooded warrior; he couldn't be mating with some horseplace kittypet!

He began to open his eyes slowly, but as soon as he saw what was in front of him, they flew open.

Spiderleg was lying on his side, with his face pressed close into the back of a cat sleeping beside him. _Daisy!_

Spiderleg looked down and saw his hind legs wrapped around Daisy's haunches. He had to hold back his yowl of surprise so as not to wake the sleeping she-cat.

He backed away slowly. _It was just a dream, right?_ He sat down and brought his nose down to the inside of his haunches. The fur on the inside of his hind legs were wet and smelled of something unfamiliar, and the rest of his body smelled like Daisy. He had a guess at what the unfamiliar scent was.

Panicking, Spiderleg burst out running, trying to get as far from the scene as he could. _It wasn't a dream!_ He yelled at himself.

Once he felt he was a safe distance from Daisy he started to lick himself frantically, trying to get rid of the tell-tale scent.

_I'll just pretend that night never_ _happened_, he told himself as he continued cleaning his fur. _It _never_ happened!_

* * *

It had been several sunrises since Spiderleg's one-night affair with Daisy. He had been punished for staying out of camp for so long and not bringing any prey or herbs back, but thankfully no one questioned why his walk with Daisy was so long.

It was all just a memory. Spiderleg's dreams had finally stopped, and he was sure that no one knew what they had done.

Spiderleg had been trying to avoid Daisy because he didn't want to talk to her about that night. It was too embarrassing, and he didn't want Daisy to look into it too much.

He headed to the fresh kill pile with two freshly caught mice, turning back to the warriors den after deposition his catch and trying to avoid looking in the direction of the nursery.

Suddenly a voice called, "Spiderleg!"

Spiderleg froze. He recognized that voice. Just a few sunrises ago it was screaming his name to the heavens for all of StarClan to hear.

"H-Hi Daisy," he stuttered as he turned to face the she-cat.

"Spiderleg, I..." she began.

"Daisy, about that night..." Spiderleg cut in. He wanted to get this over with. "You were in heat, and I was _really_ frisky. Things just got out of hand, that's all. Nothing against you, but I'm not that interested in being your mate. Please don't think anything of it."

Spiderleg breathed a sigh of relief, thinking the worst was over, but Daisy continued to hold his gaze, determined to say what she wanted to say. "Spiderleg, I'm pregnant."

Spiderleg stood silent for a few heartbeats.

"You're _what?_" he suddenly screeched.

"Calm down," Daisy mewed, frustrated. Spiderleg couldn't believe it. "A-are you sure they're mine?" he sputtered.

Daisy looked insulted, "What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed. "I didn't mate with anyone but you! I'm sorry Spiderleg, but they're definitely yours."

_This is terrible!_ Spiderleg thought. _I don't want to be a father! I still want to be a warrior!_

"As much as you might not like it, you're going to be a father, and we're mates now," Daisy mewed, "So let's try to make the best of it, alright?"

_Daisy!_ Spiderleg thought. _I barely know her! How can_ _I be her mate?_

"Alright?" Daisy asked again. "Alright," Spiderleg moaned in agreement.

The two cats awkwardly shuffled together and twined their tails. Spiderleg felt somewhat uncomfortable with Daisy, and he could see the same feelings reflected in her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is our life now," Spiderleg mewed quietly, secretly praying to StarClan that this was all just another dream.


	7. Dappletail x Stormtail

"Dapplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dappletail," boomed Pinestar's commanding voice, "StarClan honours your enthusiasm and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Dappletail! Dappletail!" The Clan cheered happily, accepting the new warrior into their ranks.

The newly named Dappletail stood there smiling, pride swelling inside her as she heard her name cheered by the entire Clan. She was a warrior now!

She looked around at all of her cheering Clanmates, noticing that Stormtail seemed to be cheering particularly loudly.

She felt even happier looking at the senior warrior's enthusiastic cheering. He hadn't been her mentor, he was always joining her training sessions, always giving her advice, and always being nice to her. He made her feel special, and she was always excited whenever he decided to observe another of her training sessions.

The cheers eventually died down, and Dappletail bowed her head to Pinestar one more time before the crowd began dispersing. After the clearing was empty, Dappletail's mentor, Windflight, padded towards her.

"Congratulations," purred her mentor, as he came face to face with her, giving her an affectionate lick on the head. Dappletail began purring, too when suddenly, someone interrupted them.

"Good job," Stormtail meowed as he walked up to the two, his eyes betraying warmth that his voice did not.

"Thanks," Dappletail mewed, glad to see the big tom happy. "I can't believe I'm a warrior now!"

"Well, I did what I could with her," Windflight mewed, playfully cuffing her over the ear.

"And you did a fine job," Stormtail mewed to Windflight before turning back to Dappletail. "Do you think you'll be ready for your vigil tonight?"

"I hope so," Dappletail mewed, trying to stand tall next to the older warriors, happy to finally be one of them. "I'll try my best to keep everything safe."

Stormtail purred. The normally stern warrior always seemed to act cheery with Dappletail, but she also noticed another strange look in his eyes.

"Well, you trained her, Windflight. I think you deserve a break from her. Why don't I take her off your paws to prepare her for her vigil?" Stormtail asked.

"Sounds great," meowed Windflight, "I was thinking of catching a hunting patrol. There are mice out there just waiting to be caught."

As Windflight padded over to where Sunfall was sitting, Stormtail turned to Dappletail and mewed, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Dappletail nodded excitedly as she followed Stormtail out into the forest, happy to be alone with him. She always felt comfortable around the older tom. He was one of the most important warriors in the Clan, and the fact that he seemed to be so interested in her made her feel so much more special.

They walked through the forest, nothing breaking the silence between them. Stormtail looked a bit uncomfortable, and Dappletail started to feel the same, wondering why the senior warrior was taking her so far out into the forest.

"Stormtail?" she asked nervously, "Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere quiet," Stormtail murmured quickly, not meeting Dappletail's gaze, "I-I just want to talk to you about being a warrior,"

"Well, what about being a warrior?" Dappletail asked impatiently.

"I just…" Stormtail meowed, his voice unusually soothing as he looked back at Dappletail with warmth in his eyes, "I just thought that now that you're a warrior, we could benefit from a more… equal friendship."

"Oh…" Dappletail mewed, feeling humbled as Stormtail started twining his tail with hers. "B-but you're so much more experienced than I am…"

"It's always good to have friends in high places," Stormtail responded quickly, "Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone lets you have your say,"

Stormtail stopped abruptly, his pelt brushing against Dappletail's. "Don't worry," Stormtail repeated, "I will watch out for you because… because…"

Dappletail looked up at the older warrior as he brought his muzzle near her ear and whispered "Because I love you."

_What?_ Dappletail reeled back in shock, suddenly feeling much less comfortable around the senior warrior. Dappletail stood back and stared at Stormtail, trying to form words out of the jumble of thoughts running through her head as he began slowly licking around her ear. She was too shocked to know if she should feel disgusted or not.

"Dappletail, please," Stormtail pleaded, "Now that you're a warrior… Be my mate." Dappletail's mind was reeling. This was happening too fast!

"W-wha… But what about Moonflower?" She managed to blurt out, trying to inch away from Stormtail's tongue.

"Moonflower…" Stormtail sighed, looking at Dappletail, shame in his eyes. "I never really loved her. I just wanted more kits for the Clan…"

Dappletail just stared back with wide eyes. "It was a mistake, I know. I just wanted to provide more of my kin for the Clan."

"You used her!" Dappletail gasped.

"No, it was nothing like that," Stormtail sighed. "Please, Dappletail. I never meant to hurt her, but ever since I met you… I've wanted you."

His licking became more and more rough, his body pressing closer and closer to Dappletail, his fur practically smothering her.

"I choose Moonflower simply because I thought she was a good warrior," Stormtail meowed, "I never thought I would actually fall in love."

As he wrapped himself around her, his scent began to flood into Dappletail's nostrils. She drank in his strong scent, losing the will the fight him as she remembered all of the times he watched over her training sessions. All the times she looked up to him. The time when, secretly, she wished that he would approach her like this.

But she wasn't completely lost in these thoughts. "No… Stop, Stormtail. This is wrong," She squeaked. "You already have a mate, and you're so much older than me. This… is just wrong."

Stormtail began nuzzling against her even harder. "If it's so wrong, why does it feel so right?" he whispered.

As he pushed against Dappletail, she eventually gave way, and the two cats collapsed in a heap.

Dappletail lay on her back, still a bit uncomfortable at the feeling of Stormtail's belly fur pressed up against her as his tongue worked around her neck.

"Dappletail… No one has to know," Stormtail whispered. "It will be just you and me. They can think what they think, but it won't stop us."

Dappletail started to feel warmth between her hind legs and gasped as she felt something poking at her entrance.

She trembled as she felt Stormtail's thick shaft rubbing against her soft sensitive core, the older tom pressing closer and closer to her. This was going so fast! Was she really willing to go through with this?

She let out a soft moan as she felt his tip pressing into her hole, pleasurable sensations blossoming as her core got hotter and hotter.

"Is this what you want?" Stormtail whispered in her ear. Dappletail whimpered, a part in the back of head pleading yes.

Stormtail nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he purred as he turned himself around, positioning his head over her hind legs.

He stared at her tight pink core, bringing his nose close to it as he sniffed and felt her heat against his face.

He brought his nose towards the soft pink flesh, softly caressing it with his nose, causing loud ecstatic purrs from Dappletail.

She closed her eyes in bliss as he pushed his nose into her tight entrance, softly rubbing against her. He then took out his tongue, slowly licking around the edge of her hole and occasionally plunging into her wet folds.

Dappletail let out another cry of pleasure as he hit just the right spot, and as she opened her eyes, she saw Stormtail's hindquarters positioned over her, his unsheathed member pointing down towards her face.

Craning her neck, she stuck out her tongue and experimentally flicked it across the tip, eliciting a groan from the tom. She tried it again, getting another groan from Stormtail. He started crouching down, pushing his member closer into her hot teasing mouth as he continued licking her centre.

She wrapped her tongue around him, massaging his growing member and occasionally nipping the tip.

Dappletail's teasing drove Stormtail mad, as he began pushing his muzzle further into her hot folds and bucking into her mouth and she nipped at him. Dappletail bit down on Storntail as his tongue movements became rougher and faster, their pleasure blossoming.

Barely able to take much more, Stormtail gasped "Stop," and climbed off of Dappletail.

By now, all doubt had been erased from Dappletail's mind. Knowing just what to do, she got into a crouch, putting up her tail and thrusting her rump in the air, revealing her core to Stormtail.

Stormtail climbed on top of Dappletail, the larger tom wrapping his limbs around the small she-cat. He affectionately licked her ear before roughly grabbing her scruff, positioning himself over her entrance.

Gripping her tightly, Stormtail slowly pushed himself into Dappletail, causing the she-cat to cry out at the unknown sensations that sparked inside her as the large tom pushed through her tight folds.

Stormtail grunted as soon as he was inside of her, and quickly pulled himself out, causing Dappletail to gasp.

He pushed himself in again, this time faster, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Dappletail. He repeated this, going faster and faster each time he rushed into Dappletail's tight core.

His hips kept moving faster, and he kept striking harder, causing Dappletail to yowl louder each time he struck deep inside of her.

She could hear the tom's frantic grunts as he pumped himself in and out of her moist centre. Dappletail began pushing her hindquarters upwards to meet his laboured thrusts, her hips bucking in time with his.

Stormtail's gentle rhythm kept getting faster, his urges getting stronger and stronger as he jerked his hips back and forth. As he kept thrusting, more and more pleasure grew within the she-cat, her walls wrapping tighter around Stormtail.

As Dappletail kept tightening around him, Stormtail began groaning, wanting more as he gripped her tighter and pulled her closer to his thrusts.

Stormtail's long groan was joined by a low wail of ecstasy as pleasure surged through Dappletail's body, almost leaving her unable to stand.

This pleasure suddenly hit a high point, and Dappletail's wail suddenly became a shriek as stars flew through her head and fluids gushed out of her core.

Her warm juices bathed Stormtail's member, prompting him to shoot his own juices into Dappletail after a few more thrusts.

They screamed at the top of their lungs until the last of their last of their fluids dripped out onto the ground, and the two cats collapsed, rolling apart.

As Dappletail lay gasping for breath, Stormtail shakily got up and stepped over to her.

"How was that?" he asked, nudging her with his nose.

"Wonderful…" Dappletail sighed, looking up at him as she lay on her back.

"Good," Stormtail mewed, the stern tone that Dappletail recognized returning to his voice. "I will do everything I can to give you everything you want. The Clan may not recognize us as mates, but you'll always be my special apprentice."

He began to pad away into the forest as Dappletail slowly got up, and without even looking at her, he added, "You should get back to camp; it's almost time for your vigil."

Dappletail suddenly jumped to her paws when she saw the setting sun on the horizon. "Y-yes, I should." She quickly mewed, turning towards camp, glancing back at Stormtail as she hurried back.

She ran back to camp with almost tireless energy, her mind still racing with thoughts of what just happened. Stormtail was her mate! He would give her all sorts of special privileges, introduce her to the senior warriors, and even mate with her. She had shared her first time with him, and she never wanted to forget it.

She floated into back into camp on a cloud of joy, but as she set her paws down, she saw Moonflower playing with Bluekit and Snowkit in the nursery.

Darker thoughts started forming in her mind. By accepting Stormtail's favours she was tearing a family apart. What would she do if Moonflower found out about what she just did?

And even worse: what if she was later cast away in favour of a younger she-cat. She recalled the loving way that Stormtail looked at her, reminding herself that he would never do that.

But as she slowly padded into camp, she still couldn't rid her mind of this new side of her role model. The cheating, secretive tom that she loved.


	8. Ravenpaw x Barley

Ravenpaw snuggled up comfortably in his bed of hay, feeling the warmth of his partner Barley beside him.

It had been another peaceful day on the farm. Another day spent in the quiet countryside with his friend Barley.

It was during calm nights like these that Ravenpaw began to really appreciate everything that he had: A life where he was free from all of the worries and responsibilities that he grew up with in ThunderClan. This suited him much better; just lazing around all day with a good friend.

And a very good friend Barley was. When he had first come to the farm, the older tom had been so nice to Ravenpaw. He was willing to do everything for him to help him feel at home.

There wasn't much to do on the farm, but with Barley around, it was always fun. The two had grown incredibly close throughout all of their time together. They were all they had in each other's lives.

In fact, they had become more than friends.

It was these nights when Ravenpaw reflected on how lucky he was to have Barley. His friend, his soul mate, alone together in a comfortable barn and away from the judging eyes of the Clan cats, who might frown upon the special bond they shared.

He remembered the night that they had admitted their feelings for each other; the night where they shared a bond that should only be shared between a tom and a she-cat.

But they didn't care. No one could stop them, and ever since they had lived out their life as close as any tom and she-cat could be, challenging the sacred taboo between two toms.

Ravenpaw was suddenly jerked out of his reveries, as he felt something nibbling on his ear.

He opened his eyes and saw Barley cuddled close up to him, playfully nipping at him.

"Barley," Ravenpaw yawned, his voice starting to brighten as he looked in his partner's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in the mood," Barley purred, nibbling harder as he affectionately nuzzled against Ravenpaw, "What do you say?"

"Nah, Barley," sighed Ravenpaw, "I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."

"C'mon," Barley meowed, cuffing Ravenpaw over the ear, "I can tell you're not tired."

"I just want to get some sleep," Ravenpaw mewed, "I don't want to be too tired tomorrow."

"Too tired for what?" Barley replied, "Lazing around the farm? Doing this is the only physical activity we get."

Barley began licking Ravenpaw's neck, moving lower and lower as the younger tom began purring, "Okay, you win."

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," Barley growled playfully as he kept dragging his tongue lower and lower down Ravenpaw's belly.

_No one could stop them._

As Barley began to near his destination, Ravenpaw spread his hind legs, exposing himself to Barley. Already excited, Ravenpaw's pink tip was poking slightly out of his sheath, hurrying Barley to his destination.

As he got closer, Barley stood up and moved himself in front of Ravenpaw, putting his head between the tom's legs and sniffing at his member.

He drew out his tongue again and began softly licking around Ravenpaw's sheath, causing the tom to moan.

Barley's hot tongue caressed the base of Ravenpaw's shaft, the pink flesh rising up with each lick, hardening as Ravenpaw moaned.

Barley began licking along the hardening pink flesh, coaxing Ravenpaw's member all the way out of its sheath.

In one last slow lick, Barley drew his rough tongue all the way up Ravenpaw's shaft, causing the other tom to cry out. Barley looked at Ravenpaw's now fully erect member, licking his lips with a hungry look in his eyes.

From his prostrate position, Ravenpaw looked up at Barley, and gasped "C'mon, keep going."

Barley quickly sank down on Ravenpaw, taking all of him into his mouth as he wrapped his hot tongue around his member.

Ravenpaw's moans kept getting louder as Barley's skilled tongue started softly caressed his hardening shaft, growing larger in his hot mouth.

Overcome by pleasure, Ravenpaw began bucking his hips, pushing himself deeper into Barley's mouth, causing the tom to gag as the large shaft was pushed into his throat.

Barley began quickening his actions, working harder as he began bobbing head up and down. His tongue kept massaging Ravenpaw's sensitive member, his teeth scrapping against the hardening flesh. Ravenpaw threw his head back in a long pleasured groan as Barley hungrily sucked on him.

As he moved his lips up and down Ravenpaw's shaft while the younger tom shoved himself deep into his throat, Barley started to wrap his tail around his own member, which had been steadily growing since he had started.

Ravenpaw breathing suddenly quickened. Unable to take much more, he gasped, "Okay, Barley, that's enough!"

The large tom released Ravenpaw and stepped back, happy to see his partner clambering back onto his paws.

The smaller tom got into a crouch, exposing himself to Barley as the older tom climbed onto his rump.

Barley carefully positioned his body over Ravenpaw, locking their hips together in a scene they had acted out many times. With his jaws hovering over Ravenpaw's scruff, he shifted his muzzle over to his ear.

"So you're awake now," Barley grunted into Ravenpaw's ear, licking his scruff affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah," Ravenpaw sighed, feeling Barley pressing against his tail hole, "Might as well keep going,"

Barley squeezed Ravenpaw's hips between his, continuing to lick his scruff, causing the younger tom to purr. Being this close to Barley, feeling their bodies linked together, Ravenpaw felt compelled to say something.

"I love you, Barley," the tom mewed softly, that single breath expressing all his gratitude and affection towards his partner.

Embracing the younger tom tighter, Barley nuzzled his neck and responded. "Love you, too," he mewed, a hint of affection in his usually gruff voice.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Ravenpaw braced himself for what was coming, as Barley began prodding his tail hole.

Ravenpaw moaned loudly, resisting the pain as Barley thrust into him, hooking his paws around him as he forced himself into his tight hole.

Barley began to thrust slowly, the pain starting to fade from Ravenpaw as Barley slowly pumped his hips, gaining speed.

Ravenpaw moaned loudly again, pleasure spreading as Barley rocked back and forth, roughly grunting with each thrust into his partner.

The two cats were eventually groaning loudly as Barley continued his rough thrusts into Ravenpaw, gripping the tom harder as he pushed deeper and deeper.

Letting out a screech as Barley kept thrusting, Ravenpaw began pushing back towards tom, trying to get him deeper inside him as the tom pumped into his tail hole.

Their pleasure kept mounting, Barley thrusting faster as he felt Ravenpaw's tight walls around him, and Ravenpaw bucking harder and Barley drove deeper and deeper into him.

Finally, with a huge grunt, Barley released a large burst of fluids into Ravenpaw, the small tom groaning ecstatically as he felt Barley's warm juices rushing through him, warming his insides, prompting his walls to tighten around Barley as his own pleasure reached unimaginable heights.

The two felt unimaginable sparks of pleasure shooting though their bodies, and with a triumphant scream, it was all over, and the two toms collapsed in a heap, eventually rolling apart.

The two toms lay panting; staring into each other's eyes, until Barley finally spoke.

"Well, looks like we're going to be up all night now, eh?" He mewed, a spark of humour in his voice.

Ravenpaw simply purred in response, licking Barley on the nose. "I don't mind." He whispered, snuggling closer to Barley, hugging him tighter.

"I don't mind that at all."


	9. Spottedleaf x Firestar

Nothing stirred in ThunderClan camp. Firestar slept in his den at the top of the Highledge, curled up with his mate, Sandstorm.

It was a peaceful Newleaf night, but Firestar still stirred in his sleep, something making him uncomfortable. Opening his eyes, he saw a dark figure with tortoiseshell markings standing in front of him. He stiffened as a familiar scent wreathed around him.

"Spottedleaf!" He gasped, immediately recognising the figure as he quickly got to his paws. "Do you have a message from StarClan for me?"

It had been a while since the former medicine cat had visited him, and it looked like she had something important to say. He prayed that she hadn't come to warn him of a horrible disaster.

"No," The beautiful she-cat replied. "I just wanted to talk to you," she mewed as she stroked Firestar's muzzle with her tail, eyes glowing with affection.

Firestar gulped. He knew how much Spottedleaf loved him, and as a younger cat he wouldn't have hesitated to return her affection, but he had a mate now, and had to stay faithful to her.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Spottedleaf asked calmly, gesturing towards Sandstorm's sleeping body beside them. Sandstorm's figure was as still as a statue, as if they were looking at her from another world.

"I know that you love her," Spottedleaf meowed calmly, "But those moons, many seasons ago... I know you loved me then." Spottedleaf continued as she drew closer to Firestar, engulfing him with her scent.

"Yes, I did." Firestar began trying not to meet Spottedleaf's amber gaze, "But now, I..." He was cut off as Spottedleaf pressed her muzzle into his flank, and wrapped her tail around his neck. Firestar flinched.

"And you still love me now, right?" Spottedleaf mewed desperately, looking back at him.

Firestar felt Spottedleaf's pelt brush his as she turned around and touched her nose to his cheek. Firestar's mind filled with memories from when he was an apprentice; the warm glow in her eyes as she treated her patients, the talks that they had from time to time, the sight of her murdered body, and the unimaginable sorrow it brought.

"Yes..." Firestar replied without thinking. Both him and Spottedleaf shifted, and pressed their noses together affectionately.

Firestar broke off suddenly. He turned away and looked at Sandstorm, feeling guilty.

"You're worried about what she will think, aren't you?" Spottedleaf asked. "I know that you love her very much, but you can't deny that you love me, too."

Firestar stood in silence. He knew that she was right. He still loved her.

Spottedleaf pressed her nose into Firestar's fur, drawing his attention back to her.

"Those few moons..." She began to mew, with an intense feeling in her gaze, "They weren't enough. Not enough time for us to be together. There was so much we never said..."

As she spoke, Spottedleaf slowly crouched down on the ground, looking back at Firestar.

"Or did..." she finished, gesturing at Firestar with her tail. He understood.

"Please, Firestar?" Spottedleaf asked pleadingly. "You can love both Sandstorm and me, can't you?"

Firestar was overcome by emotion, "Yes..." he whispered as drew himself slowly towards Spottedleaf's prostrate figure, the medicine cat lifting her tail up as he came closer to her.

All of Firestar's doubt had been erased, swamped by nostalgic memories of Spottedleaf and his repressed desires.

As Firestar stared at her exposed backside, he quickened his pace, watching her push her tight hole up towards him.

He pressed his face towards her core, sniffing at the hot pink flesh. Spottedleaf moaned as she felt Firestar's breath against her core.

He took out his tongue and dragged in across Spottedleaf's core, the she-cat moaning loudly as his rough tongue an across her sensitive spot.

Firestar continued licking her, drawing his tongue in circles around her tight hole, moving faster as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hot, moist core.

Spottedleaf moaned Firestar's name as his hot tongue caressed her soft folds, getting ever so closer to her entrance.

She then let out a yowl as Firestar finally pushed his tongue inside of her, digging into her tight hole.

Firestar roughly drew his tongue across Spottedleaf's walls, eliciting even louder moans from the tortoiseshell, her paws frantically kneading the ground.

She began pushing her rump back, trying to push Firestar's rough tongue deeper inside of her. The tom obliged.

He forced himself deeper into her wet folds, shoving his muzzle inside of her as his tongue tickled every part of her. Spottedleaf let out a loud yowl, Firestar's hot mouth teasing her sensitive core.

Suddenly, Firestar pulled his tongue out of Spottedleaf, backing away as both cats stood there panting.

Spottedleaf looked back at Firestar expectantly, swaying her hips as an invitation to continue.

Without hesitation, Firestar climbed on top of her, locking their bodies together. The two cats lay linked together, breathless with desire, as Firestar's hardened member pressed against Spottedleaf's tight centre.

"Firestar..." Spottedleaf managed to gasp between breaths. "I have always loved you, and nothing will ever change that."

Overcome by the sensations swarming through him, Firestar spoke his heart. "I love you, Spottedleaf. I may love Sandstorm, but that doesn't make me love you any less."

The moment was perfect. Biting down on her scruff, Firestar pushed himself into Spottedleaf, causing her to let out a wail.

Thrusting in deep, Firestar drew back and pushed in again, barley able to hold back a moan of pleasure as he pumped through Spottedleaf's tight folds.

The former medicine cat cried out as Firestar kept thrusting, his hard member striking deep into her.

Firestar began pumping faster, gripping onto Spottedleaf's scruff as he gradually increased his tempo. His urges pushed him forward, driven on by Spottedleaf's muscles tightening around him.

Spottedleaf's moan of pleasure jumped up to a sudden shriek as Firestar hit just the right inside her, compelling the she-cat to start pushing back towards him.

She kept bucking her hips backwards, driving him deeper into her moist folds, matching pace with his laboured thrusts.

With each thrust, Firestar felt a strange feeling building up inside him. A knot of sensation that pulsed harder and harder as his pleasure mounted.

His hardening shaft continued to pump in and out Spottedleaf's tight folds, her walls giving him more and more pleasure as they tightened around him.

Firestar could barely hold this sensation as he kept pushing into Spottedleaf, pleasure overcoming him. With a hard thrust, the tom hit the most sensitive part of Spottedleaf, sending her over the edge.

With a scream beyond any she had let out before, a river of whiteness gushed out of Spottedleaf as her body tensed up, her mind lost in pleasure.

Firestar couldn't hold it any longer as he felt Spottedleaf's juices drenching him. With a groan, he released too, pouring his juices into Spottedleaf.

He continued rocking his hips as seed spilled into Spottedleaf, closing his eyes as he cried out, pleasure blurring his mind.

As stars twirled through his head, Firestar finally felt himself drop down to earth, the shock forcing his eyes open.

Opening his eyes, the ginger tom found himself lying in his nest again. Firestar shook his head, confused. Feeling guilty, he wondered if his encounter with Spottedleaf real, or just a dream.

Sandstorm began to shift beside him. "Firestar...?" She mewed sleepily, pressing her nose into his haunches. She drew back suddenly.

"You smell... odd..." She meowed, puzzled.

"I-I have to go make dirt." Firestar meowed suddenly, realising what Sandstorm had scented. The ThunderClan leader raced out of his den before his mate could inquire any further.

Firestar bounded down the Highledge, running to the Dirtplace as fast as his paws could carry him, afraid of anyone being able to deduce what he had done.

Safely arriving at his destination without any cats asking him questions, Firestar breathed a sigh of relief and began to wash himself vigorously. He had to get rid of Spottedleaf's scent, and the shameful scent that told what they had done.

He felt overcome by guilt as he ran his tongue through his wet fur, but as he reflected on his meeting with Spottedleaf, he began to feel relieved.

Spottedleaf had told him everything that he so desperately wished was true: that he could love both her and Sandstorm. Although he knew that his heart belonged to Sandstorm, it had torn him apart to think that opening his heart to the ginger she-cat meant closing it to Spottedleaf.

Sandstorm would never understand if she knew what happened, but Firestar knew that she would always be his mate, and that he would never love another cat as much as her, but Spottedleaf could still be special to him, too.

As Firestar had cleaned the last of his fur, he looked up at the stars and breathed

_Thank you._


End file.
